


imposters (been fostered)

by requiemzoe



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, and definitely not ... okay, camila and lauren are robbers, dinah and normani are drug dealers, i cant find a way to fit ally into this sorry fkdgjndkfg, lotsa ppl get killed, ocd lauren, psychotic lauren and camila, religious conflict / guilt, the author has lost her got dam mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemzoe/pseuds/requiemzoe
Summary: "y'perfect." lauren mumbles as she puts out her cigarette on camila's collarbone.///lauren was 16 when she slit that girl's wrists and left her body in the locker room and she hasn't been the same since. her solution was to run away with camila. lauren and camila don't go to church anymore.///loosely based of the 1975's "robbers" music video if u squint





	1. anathema

camila loves the smell of the smoke in the air. it used to bother her, and she would cough and splutter until the joint or the cigarette was far, far away from her. now, though, she's content with deeply inhaling, letting the sun dry the sweat on her skin, and peeling an tangerine, letting the scraps of peel fall into her lap. she studies the way the way that the orange sharply contrasts with the black of her underwear, briefly wishing she had her camera.

she glances at lauren, who's sitting in a fold up chair identical to hers on the balcony next to her. like camila, she's almost completely naked. her eyes are trained on something far, far away, something in the pink-tinted town below them. camila can't even remember where they are now. normani probably does, but camila can't bring herself to get up. she's too content with peeling her tangerine and kicking her feet up on the balcony railing. the thought of pushing someone off crosses her mind. she smiles and goes to share the thought with lauren, but stops herself.

it's not the fact that she just fucked lauren's brains out and now she's talking about murder. no, that's the normal for them now. she just knows not to interrupt lauren when she smokes after sex.

minutes pass. camila pulls out another tangerine after she eats the first one. a few taps on the nightstand that they dragged out onto the balcony with them signifies that lauren is done with her smoke. camila wordlessly kneels in front of her and lets her put it out on her collarbones. camila's eyebrows knit together and her eyes scrunch close as the burning registers, clenching her hands up into fists.

"y'perfect." lauren mumbles as she pushes the cigarette farther into camila's skin and then throws it off the balcony. she opens her eyes to lauren peering at her with this sort of lovesick grin on her face. her short black hair is fluffy and messy, lips chapped, deep, deep scars running over her stomach in purple x's and lines that camila thinks are perfect.

camila just smiles, hugging her tightly and staying like that for a while - kneeled between lauren's legs, face buried in her neck, arms wrapped around her pale shoulders that she's come to love.

lauren pulls away first, tossing camila one of her sweatshirts from under the chair that she hadn't even noticed were there. the one she gives her now is plain blue, with only a few bloodstains near the neck. "this is the one from that girl from dallas, right?"

"mhmm. she was real pretty." lauren says as she pulls a clean white one with the california flag over her head. "too bad we couldn't have more fun with her." lauren smiles, and its all sharp, white teeth and lips cracking. 

"she was a screamer."

"jus' like you."

"lo, you know that's not what i meant."

"so serious, baby. s'like maybe watching," lauren scrunches her face up for a second, and she taps out a pattern on her unclothed leg. "14 people die is somehow sending you spiraling into madness."

"we were always crazy, lolo." camila smiles. "s'jus that we suddenly started acting on it." 

lauren just smiles and waits for camila to pull the hoodie over her head and rests both of her hands on her cheeks. "camzi, i don't think we have much longer."

camila shuts her up with a kiss and pulls open the sliding door back into the dirty motel room. "we have all the time in the world, babydoll. we aren't paying for any of these hotel rooms and we're always careful. when the day comes," she trails off. "when the day comes, we'll do it. we have it all planned out already, right?"

lauren nods quietly, looking small as ever in her oversized hoodie and nappy hair. it honestly baffles camila how she can go from tearing a girl's throat out or smiling as she bites a chunk out of a guy's neck to the sleepy girl standing before her.

"y'ready for bed?"

"very." 

she opens her arms to camila, and she picks her up and they stumble into the queen sized bed together, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.


	2. clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which camila is soft and lauren isnt sometimes

sometimes, lauren's eyes will glass over and she'll sit doing a single task for hours. these range from opening and closing the fridge door to smoking 18 cigarettes because she can't throw them out the way she wants to, and "they have to be stubs when i throw them out, camila, or it won't be right." lauren actually snapped at her once while locking the door over and over. she ended up crying in camila's arms, sobbing, "i just want us to be safe. i just want you to be safe."

so you could say camila has learned that, no matter how much it kills her, sometimes it's better for her to just let lauren finish her routine and try to stay out of the way. she lets her wash her hands until they're raw. she lets her pray for hours and hours. she lets her write letters to the people that her and camila have killed, even when they've been dead for months.

the term enabling comes to mind. 

sometimes, camila doesn't sleep for days at a time. she stays awake and slips into a state of half reality, which would be concerning for most. lauren is happy to run her fingers through her hair and listen to her talk about the ladybugs in her stomach and how she feels so warm and safe and happy, and usually doesn't go to sleep until her fatigue hits her and she knocks out as soon as lauren wraps her arms around her middle. their relationship is soft, which is such a stark contrast to the way that lauren beats faces in that it's startling. 

sometimes, camila's eyes will go foggy and tired and lauren knows that look all too well. "it's called age regression, and it happens to people with trauma like me." camila explained to her once. "i regress to, like, 4 or 5. i 'unno. it's embarrassing and i get if you don't wanna be w'me because of it, it's kinda weird."

needless to say, lauren stayed up for half of that night researching age regression and what to do for camila when she did it. she doesn't mind. she can tell when it's happening and she does her best to help camila go into that state of mind and holds her and puts on carebear vhs tapes for her, watching the reflection of the magic onscreen in her child-like eyes.

sometimes, lauren gets mad and she doesn't know what to do with herself and she punches a wall or screams into a pillow until she knows she wont be a danger to herself or others. originally, her plan for running away was to hurt as many people as she can, but camila changed that. she's written one or two bad poems about it, and then set them on fire.

sometimes, camila spaces out. hard. it's actually called dissociation, another sign of trauma, and lauren grounds her by cutting little lines into her with an x acto knife and running her nails over her stomach until she feels something again. 

lauren and camila are broken.

they don't mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babies :))


	3. blasphemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "m'tired." lauren mumbles sleepily as she washes the blood of her hands.

"dinah jane, get this fake penis off of this mirror right now or so help me-"

dinah crosses the room, huffing and popping said fake penis off the full length mirror as normani snorts from across their motel room. "don't act like you don't have one, lauser."

"um, actually, i don't." she chuckles from her spot in the room- standing in front of the full length mirror, rolling and unrolling her jeans. "well, at least not one that looks that real, anyways. jesus christ, it looks like you cut it off a guy yourself."

"exposed." normani adds, looking up from her phone to shoot a playful glare at dinah, who tosses the dildo onto the kitchen counter. "chanco, you okay?" 

camila's head snaps up, and she smiles as calmly as she can. after all, she does have a gun in her lap and one in her hand, and maybe smiling could come off as a little threatening. "peachy. excited, actually."

"excited for what?"

"you know what, mani. we're gonna go kill tonight."

normani raises her eyebrows. "do you want something to help with that?"

camila's eyebrows knit together as she cocks her head, setting both the guns down in front of her. "what do you mean?"

"i have some gabby if you want it."

gabapentin, camila recently found out, gave the user the most intense high she could possibly imagine. she felt tired and full of energy at the same time, and eventually passed out on a sober lauren, who was videoing the whole thing. 

"fuck no. never the fuck again."

dinah laughed from her seat on the kitchen counter. "you're gonna kill someone sober?"

"why do you guys act so surprised?"

lauren, apparently done with her routine, walks over and plops into camila's lap. her hands rest around her neck and camila's hands instantly wrap around her waist, thumbs hooked into her back belt loops, pulling her closer. it's instinct by now. lauren is what camila knows best, camila is what lauren knows best. 

"yeah, we've never been high while doing it."

dinah and normani exchange a look that neither of them can read. "we kinda just assumed..." normani starts, looking to dinah to finish the sentence. "like, you guys couldn't do it without...being high on something. we sure as hell can't."

lauren raises her eyebrows at both of them, before sharing a soft look with camila and climbing off her lap to stuff the two guns into her waistband and pull on a varsity jacket. "well, we must be more fucked up than you guys thought." the tense atmosphere melts away, and as camila ties a bandana around her face and pulls on a baseball cap, it feels like everything is gonna be okay. it reminds her of waking up late only to remember that it's saturday, and the relief that washes over her and the excitement for the day ahead when she woke up in her elementary school days and remembered she was going on a field trip. she definitely does not feel like she's about to end someone's life.

she can't help but smile as they leave the motel room and sneak out through the back to go browse the streets for their next victim.

-

the guy that lauren is straddling is really, really pretty, camila notes as she pokes a knife into his eye. the screams that erupt from him send chills up her spine, and she smiles under the bandana at lauren before tracing a deep, deep line from one side of his neck to the other. lauren shushes him, brushing a thumb over his cheek and running her other hand through his thick, brown hair. 

"you play the uke?" she asks him in a raspy voice, gesturing to the one he dropped on the sidewalk when they ambushed him in the alleyway. he nods hysterically, tears streaming down his cheeks. she rests a hand over camila's, and pulls out one of the guns. she sticks it to his stomach and gestures for camila to get the abandoned instrument. 

"play somethin' for us, baby. then maybe we'll letcha crawl to safety or whatever."

he nods quietly, frail frame looking defeated and his eyes rolling back into his head. "make a noise and i'll send a bullet through that pretty lil' face of yours, you got that?" he nods again, fingers reaching out for the ukelele when camila hands it to him and rests her cheek on her fist. she's having the time of her life with this one.

he positions his fingers, which are bloody, on the neck of the ukelele and strums it rapidly, scanning both of their faces and starts to sing in the raspiest, most melancholy voice that camila has ever heard. 

" _she asked me, son, when i grow old, will you buy me a house of gold_ ," he pauses to cough up some blood, but continues singing, " _and when your father t-turns to stone, will you take care of me?_ " 

the rest of the song is rushed and almost whispered. he's leaving fast. camila can tell that lauren is disappointed when the song ends. "just kill me." he sobs. "please. there's no other way out. my music isn't going anywhere. all of my friends and family hate me. i w-wanna, wanna make 'em feel something. make me feel something again." so camila holds him, shushing his sobs and kissing his forehead over and over while lauren turns the safety off of one of the guns. "you ready, bud?"

he nods, squeezing camila as tightly as he can before letting lauren move him into a sitting position against the brick wall of the alley. "you did so good for us. thank you." 

his tears have stopped, the poor guy just looks tired. "my n- my name is tyler."

camila kneels next to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "you did amazing, tyler." he smiles, or something resembling a smile, at both of them. lauren raises his eyebrows at him and he nods, a slow nod that just looks like he's accepting his fate. it almost makes camila sad. "you're going to heaven, tyler." lauren says to him in a calm, sure tone of voice, and he beams at them right before she blows his brains out.

-

"m'tired." lauren mumbles as she washes the blood off her hands. "i know, baby." camila croons in her ear and presses a gentle kiss to where her shoulders and her neck meet. "you did real good today." 

lauren smiles, pecking a kiss to camila's lips and stripping in front of her. camila stops her before she can pick up one of their hoodies, stepping so close that she can smell lauren's hotel-toothpaste breath as she softly exhales. she rests her hands on lauren's flat stomach, running them down her thighs and back up so she can brush her thumbs over her nipples (and get goosebumps at lauren's hushed gasp) and finally cup her face to kiss her softly. "you're perfect, y'know that?"

"so are you." lauren says surely in a raspy voice as she pulls tyler's hoodie that she washed over her head. "far more perfect than i could ever be, my princess," and with that, she picks camila up and plops her uncerimoniously onto the bed. they both send normani and dinah it went well and goodnight texts and settle into each other. "he did really well."

"who, tyler?" camila says into lauren's neck. she feels her exhale sharply at the humming sensation.

"mhmm. he took everything really well. i almost feel bad for him, but, like, i'm glad we put him out of his misery or whatever."

camila nods quietly, mirroring his actions from earlier, and they shuffle under the hotel bed's sheets until camila is holding lauren. 

"camzi?"

"yeah, baby girl?"

"are we going to heaven?"

camila pauses. 

"absolutely, angel."

she presses a kiss to lauren's hair and is out before she can even register the feeling of lauren pressing her lips to her jawline and whispering a goodnight and i love you.


	4. ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snippets of what these fuckin dorks say lmao

"camzi!"  
"lolo!"

"fuckin' love you."

"fuckin' love you too, asshole."

-

"honestly, fuck feelings. i'm just gonna play a drinking game. it's called 'drink every time you're sad'."

"dinah, that's called alcoholism."

-

"hey mila, i need some relationship advice."

"listen, mani, just because i'm dating lauren doesn't mean i know how i did it."

-

"don't worry, dinah, me and lauren are gonna help you with your espanol."

"i mean, okay, but i need help with my spanish too."

"espanol _is_ spanish."

"espanol is spanish for what?"

-

"lauren."

"what?"

"send nudes."

"we're on the beach, camila."

"then sand nudes."

-

"do you ever miss our old life?"

"not really."

"why not?"

"because i think killing people and having you buy me whatever i want and being able to fuck you every night is kind of better than sophomore year of high school."

"that was really blunt, lo."

"blunt. i want a blunt. do we have weed? i think dinah has weed."

"it seriously amazes me how short your attention span is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sAD THINGS ARE COMING .  
> HORNY THINGS ARE COMING .  
> PREPARE ACCORDINGLY.


	5. regional at best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "y'gonna be a good princess for me, baby?"

"mani! normani kordei, i love you so, so, _so_ much." camila practically yells, dragging herself by her hands into normani's lap. normani giggles and smoke falls from her lips as she exhales, and lauren briefly wants her to do it again so she can take a picture before she forgets, but the thought is gone as soon as it came to her. "baby, they're gonna complain about the noise. shhh." normani nods in agreement, pushing camila's head down onto her shoulder and running her hands through her hair, scratching at the roots.

camila shudders at the feeling, snorting out, "maniii! you gave me chills."

lauren jauregui would like to take time out of your daily reading of this chapter to thank gods that she doesn't even believe in that camila cabello is her girlfriend, because she seriously looks amazing right now. her nose is bleeding a little bit, and her eyes are just as red as the blood staining her upper lip. her hair is messy and she's wearing knee high socks and lauren's old varsity jacket with only a lacy bra and matching panties under it. 

god fucking bless. 

"whatcha lookin at, lo? see somethin' ya like?" and the eyebrow wiggle that camila adds at the end almost distracts her from how fucking hot that was. 

"nope! not a thing," she lies right through her teeth, and camila's glare gives her an extra confidence boost, so she adds,"mani, you look amazing today."

"back off, lauser!" dinah yells from the kitchen.

"you wish, dj!" 

a loud, almost cackling laugh erupts from said room. lauren loves when dinah really laughs. it's so loud and raw and it makes her want to smile and never stop, like there's butterflies flapping wildly in her chest. she turns her eyes to normani, who is looking at the closed kitchen door with a far away look in her eyes and a soft smile on her face. 

"you love her." she says to said girl, who jumps and smiles when she processes lauren's words. 

"yeah. y-yeah, i do."

at that moment, the door to the kitchen in the motel room busts open, and dinah bursts through carrying four drinks. "blue uv and lemonade, courtesy of yall's favorite alcoholic. enjoy, bitches."

-

"they're so loud right now, lolo! them-they-the bugs, they're buzzin' and, an-,"

"slow down, my love," lauren reminds her, pressing a kiss on her cheek as best she can in the position that they're in right now. they look odd, with red eyes and camila half naked in lauren's arms as they walk back to their hotel room. 

"yeah. sorry, the sord-word salad." lauren knows camila gets her words all jumbled up more often when she's high, but she really doesn't mind. it's adorable to her.

"mhmm."

"there's angels in the walls."

"yeah?"

"yeah, they're, um," camila pauses for a moment, eyebrows drawing closer together as she stares at the brown wallpaper of the hotel. "they're singing, i think. wait, no, they're talking. they're talking about me and you, lo!"

"really?"

"yeah. they're sayin' how nice you look right now. which is really nice. one of the boy angels has a crush on you. i'm tellin' him to back off because you're mine. he wants me to tell you that you're real pretty."

lauren hums in acknowledgement. "tell him that he's real pretty too."

she breaks into a smile. "you made him blush!"

lauren listens to camila babble about the angels in the walls and what the moon is saying all the way back to their room.

-

camila makes it hard for lauren to breathe a concerning amount of times a day. the way that she's wrapping herself around lauren reminds her of that boa constrictor from the jungle book that lures in its victims with a nice voice. she attaches her lips to camila's neck, looking to make the girl make more pretty sounds. "lauren..." camila mumbles, and the way that her name falls from the smaller girl's lips is her undoing.

lauren doesn't think twice, just transfers camila from her spot against the wall in lauren's arms to onto the hotel bed, cupping her face and kissing her softly. abruptly, the kisses become deeper, rougher, and holy _fuck_ it got really hot in here really quickly.

they undress in between giggles and lauren almost cries at the sight of camila getting her head stuck in her bra. sex is always going to be funny to the two of them. lauren's viewpoint on it is that if you're looking to not smile once during sex, then what the fuck is the point?

"you're perfect." lauren whispers against camila's skin, leaving open mouthed kisses all over her flat stomach. camila's content sigh gives her butterflies, and the feeling that this is exactly where she's supposed to be. she moves back up camila's body, kissing her as she reaches one of her arms between them to slide easily into the girl under her. 

"oh," camila gasps into lauren's mouth, " _baby._ " her voice sounds different to lauren, like rain falling upwards, and it makes gives her a sense of urgency that rumbles in her chest. 

"good?" she mumbles, twisting her fingers in a way that makes camila yelp. 

"s'like," camila says in between writhing against the sheets, "i can taste- ahh, god," 

lauren flicks her wrist, and the way that camila scrunches her eyes shut makes her feel all warm inside. 

" _lauren,_ " she moans again.

"camila," lauren says, warm and low in her throat, milk and honey and dark but sweet orange.

she snakes her arm back up and rests her wet fingers on camila's lips. she takes them into her mouth immediately, swirling her tongue around them, smiling when lauren takes them out and runs her thumb over her bottom lip. "y'gonna be a good princess for me, baby?"

camila nods, beaming at the pet name, and lauren falls in love all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter's gonna be a DOOZY but look at these two goofs i love em


	6. slowtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe, this is right where camila cabello is meant to be- sitting on a closed toilet seat smoking a cigarette, eating the last of a tangerine, and singing with the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated 2 alex bc they r the loveliest and leave comments on every chapter <333

it's not bad, camila thinks.

she's listening to lauren cuss out the shower head for not working and has to stifle a laugh at her yelp when it does. "y'good, baby?" camila's voice to lauren is like crawling into fresh sheets completely naked, like pink and orange sunrises, like new socks that you take out of the package and put on immediately. 

"yeah. pass me one, please." lauren's voice is wet chalk and the lowest b on camila's guitar, and the smell of the rain, and taking a warm shower when you come inside completely soaked after running through a storm.

camila pulls a pink black devil out of the little cardboard box they come in and pushes the shower curtain aside to hand it to lauren. she holds the lighter and lets lauren chase the little flame around with the cigarette in her mouth, and the bathroom is filled with rose-scented smoke in minutes. camila peels a tangerine and pops the slices in her mouth in between drags. "don't forget to wash your thighs, my love."

lauren hums in acknowledgment. there's a couple beats of silence before she speaks.

"y'ever think about it?"

camila jumps. the sound of lauren's voice isn't one that she's used to hearing after sex. she's used to eating a tangerine in silence and letting lauren put out the cigarette on her. this is different.

"sorry, sorry, the whole routine. i know. but do you ever think about our old life?"

///

_"you fuckin' idiot! i should blow your goddamn head off, you fucker!"_

_the girl below lauren shrinks into the locker room's wall of units for storage, cringing at her words. "i'm sorry, baby, i'm sorry, i love yo-"_

_"no, you fuckin' don't, you dumb ass bitch!"_

_poor, poor hayley williams._

_she didn't mean to cheat on lauren- honest. ashley was really hot, though, and she couldn't resist._

_"i should- ugh," lauren growls, tearing through the room. "i should kill you right now, hayley williams."_

_hayley's eyes flash in terror._

_"i should, shouldn't i? i should just-"_

_the next couple of minutes are a blur for lauren. she remembers smashing an empty coke bottle on the lockers and digging one of the shards into the blue haired girls's wrists. she remembers just relishing in hayley's screams, digging the glass in harder and dragging it down from her collarbones to her bellybutton. she remembers a couple other things- the way she straddles hayley when she falls, and digs both of her fingers into sliced-in-half stomach, loving the sound of flesh ripping and hayley's screams just becoming more and more-_ primal.

_then, she panicked. lauren jauregui could not go to jail. so she got up, stuffed hayley's limp body into one of the large lockers, and went to go find camila- her best friend for months, and their two friends who just happened to be dating and already drug dealers. together, they made a plan. together, they ran away._

///

"sometimes." camila lies.

"d'ya miss it?"

"not at all." 

lauren hums and then hums again in the same tune before realizing that the note she hummed is a part of one of their favorite songs. she taps her finger on the wall of the shower three times, holds the cigarette out and presses it to where camila's jawline and ear meet. "i love you, camzi."

"love you too, lolo."

she then hums a couple more times, the same tune over and over, before escalating into whistling and then full out singing when camila coaxes her into it.   
"hey, hey,

wouldn't it be great, great,

if we could just lay down,

and wake up in slowtown, 

just singin',"

so maybe its not that bad. maybe, this life, what she has right now, is perfect. maybe, this is right where camila cabello is meant to be- sitting on a closed toilet seat smoking a cigarette, eating the last of a tangerine, and singing with the love of her life.


	7. forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry yall this one is gon hurt like a bitch lmaooo

**4 am**

camila wakes up in lauren's arms one last time. it's 4 am. they set the hotel alarm clock for 3:45, but lauren reached over with a sleepy hand and muted it. 

today's the day.

she almost doesn't wanna go through with this plan. the way that lauren looks when she's asleep, so much younger and so much more innocent with fluttering eyelashes and porcelain skin- it makes camila want to curl her arms tighter around her waist and go back to sleep. she can't, though. not today.

she presses a kiss to the woman's jaw, running her fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead over and over like she's the most precious thing in the world until she wakes up. she opens and closes her eyes a few times until they settle onto camila's.

"hey." soft smile on chapped lips.

"hi."

they stay like that for a while, touching and looking and memorizing. eventually, lauren moves, ruffling the hotel sheets so she can straddle camila.

"one last time?"

"absolutely."

camila lets lauren ruin her in a different way then she usually does. they have sex, yes, but they also make love, which is rare between them. lauren kisses camila all over, _all_ over. camila stutters wildly when trying to tell lauren what she just made her feel- in her words, "g-god, lo, you're so- you're not real."

lauren laughs at that, that raspy, soft laugh that makes camila glow, and starts to say something before she's cut off by camila dragging her long nails down her abs. they leave dark, dark red lines, and she even makes lauren bleed a little. she doesn't mind. she just moans as camila trails her tongue up her abs and her back, tracing the lines and licking off whatever little spots of blood emerge.

today is the day that they bring their grand adventure to an end, and since they know that their bodies will be found, they decide to make them complete works of art. camila doesn't even give lauren time to recover after her climax, instead just keeping one hand inside her and using the other to search through the nightstand for the needle and thread.

**5:32 am**

black thread contrasts really well with lauren's pale skin, camila finds out, and she sews half a dozen messages into the girl. "papi" is one of camila's favorites. on her right shoulderblade are the words "party poison" in dark red. it's really a character that lauren and her made up one late night, a red headed psycho who lives in a post apocalyptic universe. 

camila carefully pulls the stitches out.

lauren doesn't.

she tears the things out of camila oh-so-roughly, followed by her quickly dressing the words "babydoll" so it'll scar quicker and look prettier. as a final touch, she leaves hickeys on camila's stomach in the shape of a heart with an arrow going through it.

**6:41 am**

they leave the hotel looking like a million bucks. dinah spent almost 45 minutes doing her right eyebrow over and over again and making camila, lauren and normani laugh until their stomachs hurt. there's an unspoken rule between them, one that they all feel- today's their last day. make it count. 

they're all clad in different dresses- lauren's being long and shimmery, camila's being a pale pink and even longer with a white furry vest, dinah's being an ankle length grey that normani said made her look like a poptart wrapper, and normani's being red and so long it drags on the floor behind her as they walk to their car. it's a small, black volkswagen that has been the location for a lot of sex and a lot of smoking. lauren voices this sentiment. dinah cackles loudly, and pretty soon all of them are laughing and she couldn't think of any better way to end this.

**8:52 am**

"it's almost time."

they're sitting on top of an abandoned building. dinah and normani are sitting on the edge, feet dangling off and hands intertwined, kissing and touching. camila is curled around lauren, enjoying her smell and her warmth. they take a few pictures. one of each couple kissing. one of what they're planning on using. 

normani writes out a note in her loopy, tall handwriting and leaves it on the radiator right by the edge of the roof.

**8:55 am**

"bye, mani."

"bye, mila. i love you. lauren, i love you too. you guys," she pauses to wipe a tear. "you guys made it great."

dinah comes up behind her, hugging each of the two girls. "i love both of you so, so much. 'm gonna miss you, ralph. 'm gonna also miss you, mila, but not as much because you suck." 

they hug a couple of last times, before dinah and normani go to stand on the edge of the building. they kiss, a long, sweet kiss, and they hold hands and step off the building.

there's no screams. 

just two thuds. right after the other. 

**9:12 am**

"camila."

lauren takes her trembling hands in her own, noting how cold they are. "i love you so much."

camila kisses her, and it's just like their first kiss, when they were in their car in a drive in and playing with guns and neither of them were nervous. it just felt natural. 

"i love you too."

**9:15 am**

they're laying side by side on the the tiles of the roof, heads turned so they can look at each other. they already injected the heroin, a deadly amount of it, so it'll definitely take effect soon.

lauren wrinkles her nose slightly. "i don't feel- oh."

heroin is a nasty drug. it gets inside you and wriggles through every organ, gutting you until you swear that you can feel it wrapping around your bones. overdosing on it isn't as bad. it just feels like falling asleep slowly. 

"w-we're goin' t' heaven, lolo."

lauren smiles softly, licking her lips and nodding. "yeah." she turns her head back up toward the sky and closes her eyes, mumbling so softly that camila can't hear it. 

camila brings a hand up to wipe the drool of of lauren's chin and run her thumb over her trembling lips. they kiss for a little while until they're shaking so violently that they can't anymore. they just laugh, smiling and pulling each other closer until they can't be any closer than they are, foreheads and every other part of them touching.

"lauren-" camila starts, pressing their foreheads together.

a tear rolls down lauren's cheek. "i j-just want you to k-know tha-at i love you a-nd i... you came with me, cam-mzi, and i l-love you f-for th-that."

camila kisses her again. "i love you too," she mumbles, her words sounding shaky, "more than you c-could ever know."

they watch each other fade away on the roof of the building, feeling more happy and in love than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ight yall ,, they ded

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry lmao. idk how many chapters this'll be but im good i swear please dont call the police


End file.
